


The Case of the Stolen Curly Fries

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Sterek Week 2019, sterekmystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles taps his finger against his chin as he examines the scene of the crime. It's horrendous. Ghastly. Something he never hoped to see, especially not in his own home.Or the one where Stiles takes his stolen curly fries very seriously.





	The Case of the Stolen Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Sterek Week: Mystery

Stiles taps his finger against his chin as he examines the scene of the crime. It's horrendous. Ghastly. Something he never hoped to see, especially not in his own home. 

"I can't believe someone would do this," Stiles mutters. 

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Lydia asks. "It's just…"

Stiles holds up his pen, "No. There is no just in this situation. Not unless it's justice being served."

Derek snorts and Stiles glares at him. "Do you think this is funny?"

Derek shrugs, "More like ridiculous."

"It is not!" Stiles argues. "It's a heinous crime, and one of you committed it!"

Lydia sighs and gets to her feet, pulling Allison along with her, who also pulls Scott to his feet. "We're done here."

"But I haven't ruled you out yet!"

"Stiles do you really think I'd be the one to do this?" Lydia asks, not looking the least bit impressed."

"Well no…"

"And I can vouch for Scott and Allison," Lydia says. "We were all together."

"But…"

"Bye Stiles!" 

They're out of the house before Stiles can argue further. Which leaves Stiles alone with Derek at the scene of the crime. 

Derek is sitting on the couch, tapping something into his phone. Probably playing solitaire. He has been addicted lately. 

In front of him on the table is the crime itself. The empty box of curly fries, left with nothing but crumbs when there should have been more crispy delicious goodness for him to enjoy. Until someone took that from him. 

If it wasn't Scott, Allison, or Lydia…

Stiles narrows his eyes as he slowly approaches Derek. "I think you need to put down your phone."

Derek barely spares him a glance, "No."

"So you're back to only using one syllable sentences now?" Stiles asks. He stops in front of Derek, looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

"No."

Stiles narrows his eyes further. He reaches for the phone, having no choice but to crawl on top of him when Derek moves away. 

"Give me the phone!"

"No."

"Then just admit what you did it!"

"I didn't do anything!" 

Stiles fists his hand in Derek's shirt, preparing to integrate him further, when his eyes zero in on evidence. There are crumbs on his shirt. 

His lifts his eyes to meet Derek's, finding him much closer. "You…"

Derek kisses him, hot and hungry. Stiles is frozen for a few long seconds as his brain catches up to what's happening. Then he's tangling a hand in Derek's hair and kissing him back, his lips moving almost desperately against Derek's. For a moment Stiles forgets anything else exists outside of the way Derek's lips feel. The way he sounds. How he tastes of…

"You took my last curly fries," he mutters. 

Derek chuckles, nipping at the skin of his jaw. "Is that really important right now?"

Stiles' head falls back as Derek's mouth start lighting a trail of fire down his neck. "Fuck. No. Not important. You're just…" Stiles moans as Derek sucks the sensitive spot above his collarbone. He might even blackout for a second. The next thing he's aware of he's on his back and Derek is hovering over him. It should be menacing, but all Stiles feels is safe, and more than a little turned on. He brings a hand up to Derek's cheek and smiles. "You owe me curly fries."

Derek shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. "Are you wanting to go now?"

Stiles' other hand reaches for him, holding him in place even though he makes no move to pull away. "No. No. Tomorrow night. Tonight we're not moving anywhere else."

"I think that might be a shock for your dad if he comes home to see this," Derek says. 

"Fine," Stiles says. "We can go upstairs. But then we're not leaving my bed for a long time."

Derek laughs and kisses him softly. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
